Morbid
by GeneralGodzilla
Summary: She loved the smell of death
1. Prolouge

Morbid

Prologue

_Oh, hello. Who are you?_

_Do you like my sanctuary? Graveyards fit a girl like me._

_I love the smell of death. Rain makes it even gloomier and I love that._

_..._

_Who am I? I'm Raven, Raven the Echidna. And you are?_

_..._

_Sky the Hedgehog? Well Sky, do you want to hear a story? About how some of these people met their demise and now are in this very grave? About how my life turned to a living hell? Well I've told this to many people and usually in the end, I have to kill them. Why? Because they tell on me and that makes me very angry._

_..._

_Kill you? I like you so maybe I won't, that is, if you promise not to tell anybody._

_..._

_You won't tell? Good then lets start the story._


	2. Chapter 1

Morbid

Chapter 1

_I guess I should start at when I was 5. I was happy, full of life, nothing bothered me. I may be a black Echidna but people used to describe me as a star. Like the sun they say. Especially my parents. I meant the world to my parents and vice-versa. I loved my parents; they took me out on trips, funfair's, any fun trip you name it. _

_My life was going so well._

_Until my parents were murdered._

_That was when my life turned to a living hell._

_I saw them murdered before my very eyes and I never forgot who did it. He was a tall, dark blue Hedgehog with a tuft of hair. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were scarred. The cream-coloured coat he wore was in tatters. In my opinion he looked like a zombie._

_The Hedgehog took out his knife and stabbed my Mother in the head. He then pulled the now bloodstained knife out and pushed my Mother . My Father caught her as she fell and cried, saying 'don't die, please don't die'. My Mothers eyes dropped and my Father sobbed like a baby. I was in the same position. I was drowning in a sea of grief, screaming for help but no-one came._

_The Hedgehog decided to finish the job and stab my Father in the heart. My parents laid there, still, unmoving. The Hedgehog grabbed me and then did something unspeakable..._

_He raped me, in an alleyway. _

_I forgot to mention this happened in an alleyway, kinda like Batman, without the rape._

_He defiled my body, stabbed my back leaving a gash and then ran. I laid there, naked, tears forming within my eyes. For what seemed like eternity,I waited for help. A female light blue hedgehog entered the alleyway and screamed at the sight. She took a phone out of her beige handbag she was wearing and called the police and an ambulance service._

_What happened after was a blur._

_I was rushed to the hospital and they looked at my gash and had to stitch it up. I was silent for the remainder of the night. The next day, a policewoman walked up to my bedside and said hello. She had a kind, friendly voice; it showed that you could trust her. She sat down on a chair and asked me my name. I answered, saying my name in a weak voice. She then asked me what happened last night. I was silent at first but the words, slowly but surely escaped my mouth. I slowly recounted what happened last night, bursting into tears in the process. The result of the story left the policewoman shocked, her hand covering her gaping mouth. She reassured me that they would find the perpetrator and sentence him for life._

_One week later, a nurse came and told me that my Aunt Isabella and Uncle Sam were coming to take me to where they lived. They lived in an old mansion on a hill in Apotos and nobody dared to set foot by their house and I was about to find out why._

_They came and escorted me to their car and drove for 5 hours. They didn't even bother pack anything for me, just reassured me that I would have something better. How they said it however didn't sound right; it sounded devilish and wrong. We arrived the old mansion and walked inside. They lead me to a door and opened it. It was bare. Just dark and damp. They pushed me in and cruelly locked the door with me trapped in there. I hammered the door down screaming 'LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT'. All they said was 'shut up you fucking brat'. I cried myself to sleep and wondered if things couldn't get any worse._

_I did._

_For the next three years, they used me as a slave; they made me fetch their drinks, cook them dinner, clean the whole house and cruelly made even more of a mess. If I said anything, they'd beat me with wood and the wood gave me bruises and splinters. They repeatedly told me to take extra care of their genuine katanas they won in a contest. One night my Uncle Sam unlocked my door and staggered into the room, drunk. He said 'I want you'. He kept saying that while he edged closer and that freaked me out. Uncle Sam then lunged for me and did the unspeakable._

_He raped me and that became a routine._

_School was non the less shit. A tall blue Echidna with his friend a white, female Hedgehog who wore a denim jacket bullied me, beat me up to the point of death and the teachers didn't notice. I was going to make them pay_

_One week before my birthday, (I was going to be 9) voices filled my head screaming sentences like ' KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL' or like 'PUT THEM TO DEATH' and 'LET ALL WHO MADE YOU SUFFER MEET THEIR DEMISE'. I finally decided that enough was enough and that I would kill the people who made me suffer for the past four years, starting with my aunt and uncle._

_For a birthday present, my aunt and uncle didn't lock my door but beat and raped me twice as hard. That night, I sneaked out of my room and went to the prized katanas in the living room and unsheathed one of them. The blade shined in the moonlight. A beautiful death. Perfect. I sneaked into their room. Their room was fit for a queen. I tiptoed to their bedside, katana in hand. I looked at their miserable excuses for faces and silently laughed to myself. 'Well, Uncle Sam. I want you both, to suffer'. I raised the katana and silently sliced both their heads off. Blood gushed out from the bodies. I laughed, a maniacal laugh, laughing so hard. The smell of death was so beautiful._

_Running to the kitchen, I grabbed a marker and two paper bags. I ran back to my deceased aunt and uncles room to grab their heads and put them in the paper bags. I then wrote a message on there in big bold letters, 'YOU'RE NEXT'. Putting the heads in my rucksack, I ran to my bullies house in the dead of night. I thanked myself for following them a couple days ago, them staying together was perfect for my plan. I took the heads in the paper bags out of my rucksack and put some heavy stones in them. I then threw them into the top window of my bullies house. The impact shattered the window and woke them up. A moment later a blood -curdling scream cut through the silence of the night and I ran laughing._

_The bullies would be next, then the teachers, and lastly, that dark blue hedgehog_


End file.
